


Expectations

by sebbies



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crackfick, Llamas, M/M, Modern AU, Potatoes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebbies/pseuds/sebbies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potatoes. It is the 21st century and instead of the monotone life Sebastian thought he would have with Ciel forever, he discovers a life filled with fun. From making paper boats to sneaking into Reaper Headquarters, the two do it all. Sebastian and Ciel are adorable dorks. (Ok, I'm about to beat myself with a stick for writing such a cheesy summary.)<br/>[CRACKFICK]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

Sebastian had to note that throughout the years, instead of the boring, enslaved life he thought he would have with his forever master, the days passed with muchos fun events. Well, the 1900's were actually quite violent, with the two World Wars and the Civil Rights Movement in the middle of the century. He and Ciel melted in and out of time, moving around the globe; changing their names and trying to keep up with the non-stop culture. Ciel always annoyed him by giving him the most horrendous names possible:

1900: "Leslie, give me that damn tea."

1940: "Fredrick, this is an order."

1980: "Marshall, make that cake."

Marshall was an ok name, but Fredrick was certainly embarrasing. But now it was the 2000's and Sebastian and Ciel were the original dynamic duo. They resided in New York and were planning to move to Los Angeles. Despite living a covert life, they ran into the occasional Grell or Undertaker. Sometimes when Ciel got sick of the stupidity of humanity, butler and master would go back down to hell for a cool-off. (Lol)

Currently, at a certain night time in 2015, all the houses on the street were dark except for one.

"Ha… hah… Sebastian I bet you can't hit that spot again," Ciel was panting.

Sebastian swirled his tongue around his mouth, preparing for the ardous task ahead of him. He even took a glass of water and drank it all for good measure.

"Prepare yourself, bocchan. You will be indulging in shock you have never felt before."

Ciel snorted. "Yeah right, now hurry up. It's going to be morning and we are supposed to be infilirating the Grim Reaper Dispatch Headquarters tommowrow."

Sebastian wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve and bent down slightly. He blew as hard as he could, driving the paper boat across the bathtub. It hit the other side, traveling much farther than Ciel's boat. Sebastian smirked and looked at Ciel.

"You cheated!"

"I did no such thing," Sebastian calmly replied. "Come now, young master. We have to get the Nerf guns and potatoes ready."

Ciel reluctantly got up, and the two set up the supplies for sneaking into Headquarters.

_In the morning, lel at Grim Reaper Dispatch HQ_

"This is the blueprint for demon-traps," an emotionless reaper said. He pointed a laser at the Powerpoint, indicating where to put the stilletos in the trap. (Because demons were a sucker for high heels, you could easily tempt them with the footwear/ankle-breakers).

"Ayo senpai, but what if they don't like stilletos?" asked Ronald Knox.

William T. Spears raised an eyebrow at such foolish words. "How could any demon not like high heels?"

At that moment, Sebastian and Ciel chose to break in through the roof. Sebastian threw potatoes and potato trees and mashed potatoes around the room. Ciel carried in a llama and five Nerf guns and started shooting at the poor reapers.

"Wooow, a llama!" squealed Grell. "Yeeee!"

William was the only sane reaper in the room so he had the good mind to call reinforcements to stop the two hooligans from ruining perfectly fine potatoes.

"Stop the potato murderers!" William yelled, then was bludgeoned in the face with a potato. He grabbed the only weapon he could find in the room; a tape dispenser. "AVENGE THE POTATOES!"

Sebastian and Ciel took that as their cue to make their escape. However, instead of taking the exit out the roof or fire escape like any normal criminal would do, they decided to run downstairs and cause more trouble. They ran around giggling and spraying ketchup and mustard over the walls and floors. When they left the Grim Reaper Dispatch Headquarters, the interior of the building certainly did look grim and needing patching. William, Ronald, and Grell spent 3 hours cleaning up the meeting room itself. The reinforcements finnally arrived two hours later, laughing happily and carrying cups of coffee. It was all William could do to not smack the coffee in their faces, but who could refuse a cup of that additive? So he first took a cup and then smacked the drink on their faces.

Meanwhile, Sebastian and Ciel were spending the rest of the morning watching the city begin it's day of life. They sat together on a bench in the park, looking at the mass amounts of pedestrians and vehicles. Sebastian had bought a stack of pancakes and Ciel jelously watched him eat it.

"Want some?" his butler asked.

"Uh-hm."

They ate in silence, although neither of them barely tasted the food.

"Today was a fun way to start off the morning," Sebastian said.

Ciel nodded. "We should have more bonding time."

Sebastian definitely agreed with that idea with all his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I tried to mix in the right amount of crack, sebaciel, and other stuff.
> 
> I might have added an ounce more of crack than I intended.
> 
> This is not a oneshot, so there'll be more chapters.
> 
> Directly copy-pasted from FF.net lel
> 
> >-_>


End file.
